Musical Romance
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: During his childhood, Lovino Vargas had a very close friend until, his family moved out, leaving Lovino all alone. However, years later, Lovino sees a young homeless musician who has a striking resemblance of his old friend. Do they really look like or they are the same person?


**A/N: A fanfic trade written for ****kittykatrocks12 in deviantArt****. Hope you'll like it and sorry for the errors.**

* * *

It was another annoying morning and Lovino Vargas just couldn't help but grumble and curse to himself angrily. He was wiping the blood coming from his mouth.

Apparently, he had gotten into another fight with the delinquents on his way to school. He couldn't believe that he would be beaten up that easily. He wasn't expecting to get another fight with those guys again so, he was caught off-guard. He scratched the back of his head, irritated. "Goddamn it, those _bastardos!_" he cursed loudly. "I swear, I'm going to get my revenge next time!"

He continued walking by the sidewalk. As usual, his little brother, Feliciano, already went ahead of him with his German friend-or, bastard, as he considers him. He let out a sigh as he adjusted the strap of his bag. It was a busy weekday morning so, a lot of people are walking at the street and vehicles just pass by at the road. Lovino just continued walking, as he tried to ignore the pain he is feeling from his body after getting bullied. However, he soon became surprised as he noticed a small crowd gathering by the left side of the sidewalk. As he got closer, he can clearly hear someone playing an acoustic guitar. Curious on what is going on, Lovino decided to join along the crowd and go in front to see who was playing the guitar.

A young lad, just around the same age as he is, was sitting on the pavement and smiling as he gently strummed the strings of his guitar. His sun-kissed skin, messy brown hair and pale olive eyes caught Lovino's attention. The crowd looked amazed as they watch him play with awe. Lovino then, decided to listen. It sounded so beautiful and the way the strings were plucked in some parts was lovely. He felt rather enchanted by the wonderful melody. However, he remembered that he needed to go to school. He checked his watch and immediately made his way out of the crowd. "Damn it, I shouldn't be distracted easily!" he said to himself, as he ran his way to school. But then, he stopped for a moment and turned back. He could not see the young lad properly as the crowd blocked his view. He then, turned back in front and dashed on his way to school, promising to see him later by afternoon.

* * *

"_Ciao, Fratello~!_" Feliciano greeted his brother happily upon his entrance in their classroom. "What took you so long?"

"I was only a few minutes late!" Lovino snapped, letting out an annoyed sigh. He then, walked towards to his seat and placed his bag down on the floor. He then, looked up at his little brother, who still hasn't left him. Annoyed, he asked. "What the hell do you want?"

Feliciano frowned, sounding like he was about to cry. "I was just wondering what took you so long~," he said.

"It's none of your business," Lovino replied annoyingly. "Anyway, you should just go away and talk to that potato bastard."

"O-OK," Feliciano simply answered, leaving Lovino alone. With this, he simply sighed. "I wonder what happened to him this morning?" Feliciano then, shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Oh well, I guess I don't have to know."

Meanwhile, Lovino was quiet in his seat. He stared down at his wooden desk. Apparently, he had been thinking about the face of that young guitar player at the street. It seems that he was homeless for his white shirt and black pants were worn out. However, he wasn't able to had a nice look of the young lad's guitar case which was placed in front of him. It was open and it was filled with some coins and a few dollars. However, it wasn't only that that bothered Lovino. The face of the musician himself looked eerily familiar to him yet, he can't recall where he had seen such a handsome face before.

"Lovino, is there something wrong?" Lovino looked up, seeing the curious face of Laura.

"Ah, no, there's nothing," he replied, feeling rather nervous upon seeing her. She was, in fact, his crush. Although, it is hard to approach her sometimes, especially when her brother is usually around.

"Hmm, is that so?" Laura looked at him for a few seconds before leaving him alone.

Lovino sighed in relief as she finally left. He still felt his heart beating until now. He just couldn't help himself but, feel nervous around her. Although he had been around with a lot of women, this is the first time he felt that weird. Then again, he didn't mind that and shook those thoughts out his head. "I guess it won't be bad checking him out at the very least, eh?" he thought to himself. He then, turned back to the window beside him, watching the clouds slowly drifting by. He wished that the day would be over quickly. He just really need to see him again.

* * *

"Hey, Lovino! We'll be hanging out, join us!" one of his friends asked him happily.

"Sorry, _idiotas_ but, I'll pass for now," he said, raising his hand at them before turning back. He then, started walking on his way home.

Feliciano told him that he will be staying over at that German's house, something he honestly didn't like. In fact, he kept saying "no" but, because it was his little brother after all, he decided to give him a chance to do so. However, he made him promise that they won't do anything bad or else, he will rush there and kick the hell out of that German bastard. He really was a very overprotective brother to Feliciano. It is something he couldn't help.

The orange sunlight shone on him as he continued walking on the same sidewalk. He looked up at the sky, taking a good look of the sky. The clouds were red and the sky was filled with orange colors. It was such a wonderful sight to see and he was happy that he was able to see it. He unconsciously smiled to himself as he stared at the massive sky.

"Such a nice view, _no?_" Lovino blinked in surprise from hearing a voice. He immediately turned around and saw the young musician smiling happily while looking at the horizon. He then, looked up at Lovino, who was still looking surprised at him. "Don't you think so?"

"Sh-Shut up!" he stuttered, clenching his fists. "Don't scare me like that, you _idiota!_"

The lad laughed heartily. "_Lo siento, mi amigo_. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just noticed you were looking at it, too."

Lovino turned away annoyingly. "Hmph! Is that so, eh?"

The homeless lad simply smiled as he took out the acoustic guitar from his case. "Well, it seems that you're the only person here so, let me play you a song."

Lovino turned to him with one of his eyebrows raised. He then, had a good look of the young lad's features. Aside from his notable tanned skin and dark brown messy hair, his features showed that he might have Spanish blood. Although the body of the guitar almost covered his top, he could clearly see a cross necklace dangling on his neck, resting on his well-defined chest.

"Is there something the matter?"

Lovino snapped back into reality from hearing his voice. He immediately shook his head, removing such thoughts in his head. What was he thinking? Why is his heart beating fast now of all times? He felt rather weird inside and he couldn't explain such a feeling. He lowered his head, hiding his face from the Spanish player. "Th-There's nothing," Lovino stammered.

The musician looked at him for a few moments and then, simply shrugged his shoulders. His smile returned as his fingers touched the strings of his beloved guitar. "You know, you can sit beside me if you want. Besides, I don't have a crowd during the afternoons."

From this, the Italian student looked confused at him. "Why the hell is that?"

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug. "Anyway, come here and sit beside me! I'll play something while we watch the sunset."

"B-But, I still have homework to do!" Lovino excused.

"You can do it here if you want to," the musician offered. "I might be able to help you concentrate while I'm playing something. It's the least I can do."

Lovino squinted his eyes, giving the Spaniard and annoyed look. "Are you sure you don't need money?"

He retorted with a chuckle. "It's not money that I need," he simply said. "All I wanted is to play good music to the people. That's why I gave the money to other homeless people like me who need it the most."

The student formed mouthed an "Oh" with his mouth. He had never knew that the player would just give away his money to other people just to help them. Everyday, he earns quite a lot of money and if he had been playing for a long time, Lovino will be wondering how many homeless people the player had already helped. Whether many or not, the only thing that matters is that this man sure does have a soul.

"Anyway, sit down here." The player tapped the pavement by his side twice, indicating Lovino to sit beside him, making him blush instead.

"I-I'd rather sit just a few inches away from you!" he stuttered. His heart was pounding again and he was feeling the same weird feeling again. Ignoring it, he decided to sit a few inches away from the musician, just as he said. Lovino placed his bag beside him and took out his notebooks, textbooks and pen. When he started flipping the pages of his notebook, he didn't notice that the Spanish guy was looking at his notes.

"Oh, is that what you're studying?"

Lovino flinched from his voice and quickly turned at his side. "Quit looking at my notes, you _idiota!_" he exclaimed as he quickly closed his notes.

To this, the musician frowned. "Eh? I was just wondering."

"Whatever! Just shut your trap and play with your stupid guitar instead."

"That hurts. _Mi amor _wouldn't like to hear that. She's not stupid." He then, shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, if it is my only way of helping you, I guess I should just play her."

With that, the Spanish guitarist started to pluck the strings of his guitar, starting an into. Lovino just sat still, doing his homework while he was listening to the wonderful melody. It was the same song he heard that morning. It might have been the Spaniard's favorite song to play with his guitar. However, Lovino decided to return his focus to his homework and continued writing important things in his notebook. To be honest with himself, he found it rather nicer to have a soft guitar instrumental playing at the background while he is either doing his homework or studying. It is more relaxing that way. Unbeknownst to Lovino's knowledge, the Spaniard was watching him while he was busy with his homework. The musician couldn't help but stare at the nostalgic look Lovino was wearing while doing his homework and listening to his music. The guitarist simply smiled to himself, as he looked back in front, watching the sun slowly going down, a sign that evening was slowly approaching.

* * *

After some time, Lovino was able to finish his homework before night arrived. He let out a huge sigh of relief because World History took almost all of his time of staying at the sidewalk with that Spaniard. And up until now, he still hasn't stop playing his guitar. It only proves that he really likes music and strumming those strings. Lovino kept his things back in his bag. He then, stood up with his bag on his back. The Spanish musician looked up at him, looking confused. "You're leaving?"

"Of course, I have to!" he answered, in a matter-of-factly way. "Besides, if I don't return soon, my _fratello _will start worrying about me again."

The musician chuckled from his words. "I see, your little brother, eh?"

Lovino let out a sigh as he held tightly on the strap of his bag. "Anyway, I should get going now. _Ciao, _bastard."

The Spaniard gave him a smile. "_Adios, _Lovi."

Before he could even take a step, Lovino froze from his place upon hearing his words. With a surprised look, he turned to the Spaniard, who was still smiling at him. Memories and thoughts processed quickly in his mind. He kept on remembering the old times when there was this one friend of his back in elementary who always plays with him. That one friend of his had a striking resemblance as that of the Spaniard. He also wears a cross necklace all the time and never he removed it from his neck. However, Lovino had one painful memory of that friend of his. That was when his family was going to move to a new house, leaving Lovino all alone by himself. After a few moments of thinking, Lovino uttered. "Antonio?"

Still wearing a smile, the musician let out a sigh of relief as he stopped playing. "I thought you will never remember me."

He was filled with mixed emotions. Joy, anger, excitement, and a lot more. He clenched his fists tightly and before he knew it, the first thing he ever did seeing his long lost friend was to hug him tightly in his arms, despite the guitar blocking its way. "You goddamn son of a-!" He was cut off. He didn't realize that he was actually crying. However, no matter how many times he tried to stop he just continued crying. "Damn it, you don't know how much I missed you!"

Antonio wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Lovino's shoulder. "I know, actually and I am sorry for it," he said gently. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone back then, Lovi."

"Stop calling me that," he retorted back, his voice muffled.

Lovino's Spanish friend moved his face away to take a better look of Lovino, whose eyes and face were filled with tears. "Jeez, you look so pathetic right now," he said, wiping away his tears. "Now, stop crying."

Lovino simply wiped away his tears with his arm and hand. When he finally stopped, Antonio was already standing in front of him. Before he could realize what he was trying to do, Antonio planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Lovino's heart skipped a beat from that moment and he blushed. "Wh-What the hell was that for!?"

"Since you'll be heading home," he said. "that'll be my goodbye kiss to you."

"Sh-Shut up!" Lovino slapped Antonio's hand away from his head. "A-Anyway, I gotta be going." He faced his back at Antonio and started walking.

Antonio simply chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Goodbye, Lovi."

"_Ciao, _tomato _bastardo_!"

"_Te amo!_"

Lovino stopped walking and was wide-eyed from his words. He turned back to Antonio, who was grinning at him. Lovino blushed and quickly turned away. He lowered his head and looked at his shaking knees. "_Ti amo_..." he whispered to himself as he continued to walk away.

However, Antonio's grin faded from seeing this. However, he simply smiled to himself as he sat back on his same spot at the sidewalk. He then, started strumming his guitar and played a tune. After a few strums, he sang softly to himself with a smile.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful  
_ _You're beautiful, it's true.  
_ _I saw your face in a crowded place  
_ _And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you._


End file.
